


Love Is Being Known

by FaunaProductions



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, theyre very happy together yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: Erik and Meg know each other better than they know themselves, and they love each other for it.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Meg Giry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love Is Being Known

Love is being known.

Meg sees into Erik's soul and she sees a frightened, beaten man who just wants to live, and to have some semblance of happiness, if only for a brief moment.

Erik sees into Meg's soul and he sees a determined, bruised woman who stands right back up, brushes herself off, and goes straight back into the fray without any hesitation.

She watches him get frustrated as he writes, the words never falling quite how he wishes, the notes too high, or too low, or too long, or too short, but never correct. She tells him it's beautiful, it's a work in progress but it's already one of her favorite songs, if only because the song is his.

He watches her get frustrated as she sings, thinking she will never be good enough to get the kind of headlines other performers do, that she will be lost to time as an old relic none remember existing. He tells her she did magnificently, she's a work in progress but her voice seeps into his heart the way few others have, if only because his heart is hers.

He doesn't have to say a word for her to know he needs a break from composing, for he would never admit it aloud—she just gives him the look he knows means it's time to stop for a moment, and she takes his hand, and they go for a walk down the pier, or they get dinner and enjoy each other's company in silence, or they don't do anything at all except hold each other—standing in the room, sitting on the couch, laying in the bed, it didn't matter, as long as they were in each other's arms.

She doesn't have to say a word for him to know she needs a break from rehearsals, for she would never admit it aloud—he just pulls her away, sometimes to her surprise, more often to her annoyance. He slips into the tunnels beneath Phantasma, holding her in his arms rather than making her walk the long way home. It doesn't take long for her to forget her annoyance when he holds her and makes soft comments that cause her heart to soar.

She yells and puts up a fight when she knows he needs it, and he does the same for her.

She's spontaneous and grounded, he's calculated and unbalanced, and in each other they have what they need.

Love is holding their heart gently in your hands, for hearts are fragile things, so easily shattered and so hard to put back together.

Love is messy, and imperfect, and terrible, and wonderful, and blissful, and heavenly, all at once.

Love is being known, and knowing another.


End file.
